Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device with a touch sensor.
Discussion of the Background
A display device may include a touch sensor to input information from a touch from a user's finger, a pen, or the like. Among the types of touch sensors, a capacitive type may sense a position of the touch from a change in capacitance between two electrodes spaced apart from each other in response to a touch.
To make a display device flexible, the display device may be made thin. For this purpose, the touch sensor is embedded in the display device. An on-cell type touch sensor does not include an extra substrate and a sensing electrode may be directly disposed on any one component of the display device.
Meanwhile, an edge of the display device may be vulnerable to static electricity. The edge of the display device generally includes various kinds of driving circuits including thin film transistors and wiring. Therefore, when the display device is applied with strong static electricity from the outside, the driving circuits and the wiring may be damaged due to the static electricity, which leads to an operation defect of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.